


Secret

by pepperine



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Canon Universe, F/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 01:26:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3509987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepperine/pseuds/pepperine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was their secret, something no one else could know, a promise between friends to always remember each other, long after the world had forgotten they'd met. Kougyoku was to board a ship home in the morning, and Alibaba would leave Sindria soon after, and they had no way of knowing if they would ever meet again. But if they could spend the night like this, together on the couch in his palace bedroom, Alibaba had said they'd both remember it for the rest of their lives, and Kougyoku wanted nothing more than that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret

**Author's Note:**

> For the "We Are the Same" prompt for Day 1 of [AlikouFest](http://alikoufest.tumblr.com/). I figured there'd be a lot of cute stuff so I went with something a little harder. Takes place at the end of the Second Sindria Arc, during the timeskip day before Kougyoku leaves in chapter 121.  
> I procrastinated a lot with this!! And in order to get this finished before the event ended, I had to cut out most of the awkward fumbling virgin dialogue I'd wanted to include. Bummer. Thanks to Lil and Juju for proofing!! (Posted on my blog [here](http://himegimi.tumblr.com/post/113130620859/secret-alibaba-kougyoku).)

He had told her it was all right and she believed him, tilting her head back as she kissed him, open-mouthed and breathless. Alibaba's hand trailed up over her skirts, silk whispering as he pulled the sash around her waist loose. Kougyoku squirmed on his lap, fighting every urge to draw her legs up in modesty, but merely clutched at his shirt instead, whining softly against his mouth.

This was their secret, something no one else could know, a promise between friends to always remember each other, long after the world had forgotten they'd met. Kougyoku was to board a ship home in the morning, and Alibaba would leave Sindria soon after, and they had no way of knowing if they would ever meet again. But if they could spend the night like this, together on the couch in his palace bedroom, Alibaba had said they'd both remember it for the rest of their lives, and Kougyoku wanted nothing more than that.

His tongue was in her mouth now and she wanted to melt, and it was all she could do to cling to him and try to mirror his movements. She'd barely ever _seen_ two people kiss before, let alone kissed someone herself; she was hopelessly lost. But Alibaba seemed to take whatever mistakes she was making in stride, moving slowly but never breaking the flow. Surely he'd done this a lot before now, having traveled so much and met so many people; Kougyoku wondered if he remembered them the way she wanted to remember him, and somehow that made her very sad.

She squeezed her eyes shut, pushing the thought from her mind as Alibaba's hand moved up her bare leg. His touches left fire in their wake, leaving her more aroused than she could ever remember being, and she kissed him harder, unsure of what else to do. He hummed against her mouth, breathy and good-natured, fingers kneading gently at her thigh. Kougyoku could feel herself trembling, her legs especially, but she kept them parted, even as Alibaba's touches trailed up to places they should not.

She couldn't help but squeak and turn her burning face away from his, breaking the kiss to press her forehead against his shoulder. The arm around her waist tightened, and the touches between her legs slowed, but Alibaba didn't pull his hand away.

"Is...this okay?" he asked. His voice was soft, hesitant, and Kougyoku was glad she didn't have to see his face right now. She brought her sleeve to her mouth, nodding just slightly, her golden hairpin tinkling with the movement.

"Mm... I've just...never done this before," she confessed, silk brushing against her tingling lips as she spoke. She didn't know why she was embarrassed to say it. Ka Koubun had always said her purity should be a source of pride, but this was no marriage, and surely her friend would see her inexperience as a hindrance more than anything else.

When Alibaba merely laughed, she bit her lip.

"Me neither, actually," he said, and Kougyoku was so surprised she picked her head up to look him in the eye. His cheeks were flushed and he glanced away, his hand sliding shyly back down her thigh, the nervous smile never leaving his face. "Never really had a girlfriend or anything before, so..." Kougyoku's pounding heart skipped a beat and she didn't know why.

While it was expected an imperial princess would remain untouched until marriage, the same was not true of a man of eighteen, regardless his lineage. Yet here was Alibaba, just as inexperienced as she. Relief swelled within her, bringing a smile to her lips. She reached up, tracing her fingertips along the curve of her friend's jaw.

"We're the same, then," she said with a giggle, and Alibaba leaned forward, touching his forehead to hers, their eyes slipping shut together.

"Yeah," he agreed, voice just above a whisper, but Kougyoku could hear the smile in it anyway. Then he was kissing her again, and she was wrapping her arms around him, pulling him closer, emboldened by his admission.

Fingers roughened by the hilt of a sword skimmed back up her thigh, coming to press against her in a way that made her whimper into the kiss. This was miles from Kougyoku's own practiced touches, hidden beneath the bedsheets, alone in the dark. Yet the way Alibaba ran his fingertips over her, slow and hesitant, left her gasping nonetheless, pushing her hips harder against his hand. Kougyoku had no control over this, only trust for her friend, his arm tightening around her waist as her legs inched further and further apart.

She was shamefully wet now, Alibaba's fingers slick and glistening as he reached up to pull the front of her robes open, exposing her completely. He trailed his hand down over her breast, leaving behind smears of her own wetness to cool on her skin in the breeze of the bedroom's open windows, and Kougyoku bit her lip, wishing to cover herself with her sleeves but shivering with excitement as she boldly did not. Her modesty was deeply ingrained, but the darkness in Alibaba's eyes and the urgency in his breath stirred to life something even deeper within her, something that made her whine and rut against his hand when it slipped back down between her thighs.

Kougyoku could feel him too, hard against her hip and panting into her neck as she writhed upon his lap. Alibaba groaned whenever she moved, cupping her breast with the hand that once rested at her hip, fingers of the other playing across her clit with a newfound haste, making small circles and flicks back and forth, coaxing ever closer to the brink of release. A gentle pinch to her nipple had the princess muffling her voice in her sleeve, arching her back as Alibaba's fingers slowly sunk into her, filling her better than her own slender digits ever could.

He began carefully, an easy pull in and out that allowed her to grow accustomed to the movement and a few murmured words of encouragement, but it wasn't long before Kougyoku was thrusting down onto his fingers of her own accord, fire beneath her skin and pleasure coiling tighter and tighter within her belly. Blindly, instinctively, her own hand sought out the arousal between Alibaba's legs, coming to grasp him loosely within the many layers of fabric that had gotten bunched between their bodies. Unsure of what else to do, she squeezed him through the silk of her sleeve, and his breath seemed to catch in his throat. The thrusting of his fingers stuttered to a halt before he pulled them out completely, taking just a few moments to slide Kougyoku off his lap and onto the couch beside him, one of her legs still draped over his as he freed himself from the confines of his own clothing.

Before she knew it, Alibaba was kissing her again, cradling her shoulders and guiding her hand to close around him, hot and leaking over her trembling fingers as she stroked him. She hadn't the faintest idea of what she was doing, inexperienced and lightheaded with arousal, but the sounds that fell from Alibaba's lips were the sweetest praise, making her press her thighs together in need. Kougyoku had trusted him when he'd told her she was a quick study out in the gardens, though his soft moans as his hand slipped from hers soothed her worries better than any words could.

"Spread your legs a little more," he breathed, nudging her thighs apart, and she complied all too eagerly. "Yeah, just like that." Her shame had burned away, set alight by the hands that pulled her silk robes out of the way once more, one palm smoothing up her thigh before long fingers slipped back into wet heat. The digits curled inside of her and Kougyoku groaned, eyes fluttering shut and voice growing louder within the hushed bedroom, whines of pleasure nearly drowning out the slick sounds of Alibaba's movements. Although his execution was unpolished, he seemed to know exactly where to touch her, how to plunge her into sensations deeper than she could realize on her own, but her mind was too clouded to truly wonder _why_ her friend knew this, focused only on the driving pleasure between her thighs and the desperate way he told her over and over how beautiful she was.

Her hand on his cock stilled as she came, a wave crashing over her and leaving her helpless but to arch forward and cry out, body tensing and clenching around the fingers within her. Kougyoku's legs trembled even as she collapsed back onto the couch, breath ragged and Alibaba's arm still around her shoulders, pulling her closer to ease down from her high in his arms. She thought he might kiss her, but instead he merely rested the side of his head against hers.

"Are you okay?" he asked with a chuckle, but that's not what Kougyoku was expecting him to say at all, and she found herself laughing too, breathlessly, quite taken by her friend's concern. Alibaba had begun tugging her robes shut for her, covering her before she had time to grow chilled or embarrassed.

"What kind of question is that?" she teased, and Alibaba made an indignant little sound, squeezing her shoulders affectionately, but not really giving an answer. Kougyoku wished she could simply sit like this with him forever, and it was a few moments before she recalled she had some slightly more pressing matters to return to –matters quite literally pressing into her hip, in fact.

"Alibaba-chan," Kougyoku began, the haze surrounding her starting to clear, but she was still unsure of how to broach the topic. "Should I...um..." At some point the back of her hand had come to rest against Alibaba's stomach, but now she slid it down toward his hips, fairly sure he'd catch her meaning without her having to embarrass herself by saying it. Doing this with her friend was one thing, but talking about it was something else entirely.

"Oh, that, right!" Alibaba tried to sound like he'd somehow totally forgotten about his own arousal within the last few minutes, but Kougyoku had trouble buying it. She couldn't help but grin in amusement as she sat up, covering her mouth with her sleeve so Alibaba wouldn't see. "Y...eah, d-do you want me to—"

Her only response was to lean in and kiss him, fingertips roaming over the bare strip of skin at his hips before running down the length of him, then curiously over the leaking head. Alibaba broke the kiss with a shaky sigh when she took him into her hand, pressing his forehead against hers again. The front of Kougyoku's robes had fallen open when she'd sat up, and she could feel Alibaba's breath coming in puffs over her skin, cool enough to make her nipples grow tight. Tentatively as she stroked him, he reached out a hand to cup her bare breast, toying with it gently until Kougyoku let out a hum of her own.

"More, faster," she heard Alibaba breathe, and she tightened her fingers around his cock and quickened her pace, a groan escaping his lips. Not knowing what else to do, she kissed him again and he responded clumsily, eagerly, his tongue circling within Kougyoku's mouth as her free hand slipped up his shirt, fingertips teasing at the hardened peaks beneath the fabric. Alibaba mewled helplessly against her mouth, something that might've been her name, squirming his hips as best he could for a few moments, and then Kougyoku felt him twitch in her hand, shuddering and spilling out over her fingers, onto the silk of her sleeves.

Sighing and boneless, Alibaba slumped forward, his hands searching out Kougyoku's, much to her surprise, wiping them clean with the striped sash he still wore around his waist. She smiled then, carefully gathering her friend into her arms, just as he'd done for her, and Alibaba sagged against her, his chin coming to rest against her shoulder. He fell silent, his breathing becoming slow and even, and for a few minutes Kougyoku thought he'd drifted off to sleep in her arms, but then he spoke up.

"That was..." he trailed off, giving a sort of loopy laugh, and Kougyoku could just imagine his cheeks reddening bashfully as he searched for the right words. "This is a pretty big secret now, huh?"

"It is," she agreed with a chuckle of her own, and reached up to run her fingers through Alibaba's hair. Kougyoku was happy to have a secret like this, something to keep just between herself and Alibaba –something to carry home in the morning and then on with her for the rest of her life. Although a crown of flowers would wither, tonight could never be undone. "But I don't mind keeping it."

**End.**

 


End file.
